The invention relates to a filing device for document files comprising a base plate having at least two stationary sheet retainers and at least one movable sheet retainer.
A filing device is known from DE-GM 82 18 793 and consists of a plurality of parts, for example 16 individual parts, which are mainly of metal and must be assembled before the filing device can be secured by means of rivets or the like in a file.
DE-PS 910,531 describes a further filing device in conjunction with a holding-down clamp which for holding down the documents to be ordered is clamped with respect to the stationary sheet retainers. This filing device also consists of a great number of individual parts which must be assembled in comparatively complicated manner before the means itself can be inserted in a file.